barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Mister Sun
'''Mister Sun '''is a children's song that first appeared in "Four Seasons Day". Although this is a very popular song in the Barney franchise, a version was recorded by Canadian musician Raffi Cavoukian in the 1970's. Lyrics Current= ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Please shine down on me. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Hide behind a tree... ::These little children are asking you ::To please come out so we can play with you. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Please shine down on me. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Please shine down on me. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Hide behind a tree... ::These little children are asking you ::To please come out so we can play with you. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Please shine down on... ::Please shine down on... ::Please shine down on me! |-| The Reprise version in Barney's Good Day, Good Night= ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Please shine down on me. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Rising above the tree... ::These little children are asking you ::To please come out so we can play with you. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Please shine down on... ::Please shine down on... ::Please shine down on me! Children's Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Four Seasons Day #Everyone Is Special #Shawn & the Beanstalk #Are We There Yet? #Tree-Mendous Trees #All Mixed Up #Sweet As Honey #A Sunny, Snowy Day #How Does Your Garden Grow? #A Fountain of Fun #It's Hot! It's Cold! #A Perfectly Purple Day #A Little Big Day #Imagine That! (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney) #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes (Scene Taken from: Now I Know My ABCs) #The Magic Caboose |-| Home Videos= #Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: Are We There Yet?) #Riding In Barney's Car (Episode Featured: Are We There Yet?) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) #Barney's Good Day, Good Night #Barney's Big Surprise #Sing and Dance with Barney #More Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: All Mixed Up) #Barney's Favorite Songs (Videos Featured: More Barney Songs/Barney's Musical Scrapbook/Scene Taken from All Mixed Up/Shawn & the Beanstalk) #Barney's Night Light Stories (Video Featured: Barney's Good Day, Good Night) #Barney's Beach Party #Barney: Sing Along Fun (Video Featured: More Barney Songs/Scene Taken from: All Mixed Up) #Barney's Summertime Fun (Video Featured: Barney's Beach Party) #Let's Pretend with Barney #Now I Know My ABCs #Barney's Colorful World! #Let's Go to the Beach (Video Featured: Barney's Beach Party) #The Best of Barney (Scene Taken from: It's Hot! It's Cold!) #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney) #Shapes and Colors All Around (Episode Featured: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) #Planes, Trains & Cars (Episode Featured: The Magic Caboose) #All About Opposites (Episodes Featured: A Little Big Day/It's Hot! It's Cold!) #Imagine with Barney (Episode Featured: Imagine That!) #Perfectly Purple (Episode Featured: A Perfectly Purple Day) #Playground Fun (Episode Featured: A Fountain of Fun) |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney's Beach Party (Stage Show) #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Barney's Space Adventures #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday (Stage Show) #Barney's World of Imagination (Audio Taken from: Barney's Beach Party (Stage Show)) |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: Four Seasons Day/Everyone is Special) #Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage #La Gran Sorpresa de Barney #Vamos Juntos a Cantar #Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! #Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney #Let's Go to the Beach (Audio Taken from: Now I Know My ABCs/A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #As Músicas Favoritas - Vol. 1 #Music for Me! Category:Children Songs Category:1992